clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurra Sing
Bounty Hunter |affil = Jedi Order Galactic Republic Hutt Clan Krayt's Claw |textcolor = yellow}} Aurra Sing was one of the most feared and notorious bounty hunters operating around the time of the Clone Wars. Aurra was born to a spice addicted mother on Nar Shadda. However, after she began to show a degree of Force sensitivity Aurra was taken to the Jedi Order to begin training. However, in the end Aurra would not complete this training and thus never became anything more than a padawan. Then her life took another tragic turn as she was kidnapped by a group of Anzati assassins. The Anzati trained her in their ways and made her the formidable bounty hunter that she was by the time of the war. Biography As a bounty hunter and assassin Aurra met and became acquaintances with numerous other mercenaries like notorious Mandalorian warrior Jango Fett so much so that after his death on Geonosis at the hands of Mace Windu. Aurra contacted and assisted Jango's son Boba Fett in his quest for revenge. During Boba's attempted assassination of Mace Windu both he and Aurra were also responsible for kidnapping several clone survivors from Windu's downed Republic starship after Boba detonated a bomb on board. However Ahsoka Tano and Jedi Master Plo Koon arrived to rescue Windu and Skywalker, who were also caught in the wreckage; Aurra and Boba were forced to flee after a skirmish with Skywalker's Padawan and Master Koon. After attempting to escape in Fett's old starship Slave I, Sing was thought to have been killed in a crash caused by the Jedi pursuing her. However, she was incapacitated in the crash, eventually being pulled from the wreckage by Ohnaka. Aurra also was at one time in a relationship with Weequay pirate leader Hondo. The exact nature of their relationship and the amount of time the two were together is unknown. Sing would reemerge during an attempt on Senator Padmé Amidala's life some time later. Padawan Ahsoka Tano received a hazy Force vision of the event shortly before Amidala was to speak at an important political conference. Tano warned the Senator however Padmé chose to participate in the conference anyway and Ahsoka convinced she was still in danger. Ahsoka accompanied her as part of her security force. Ahsoka's suspicions proved correct as Aurra Sing appeared during Padmé's speech and succeeded in shooting Padmé in the arm before making an escape. Tano and her bodyguards tried to convince Amidala to withdraw until the assassin was caught. However she once again refused choosing to finish the address that Aurra's attack had interrupted the next day. However this time the Senator was in a separate room using a Betty Bot disguised as herself from which she fed her voice through. Somehow Sing learned of this and managed to sneak through the building's ventilation system and found Padmé. Luckily, Ahsoka suspected that a simple trick would not fool such an accomplished assassin as Aurra and was waiting nearby. After a quick skirmish in which Aurra very nearly killed Ahsoka with the rapid fire from her blasters. Padmé revealed a hidden holdout blaster from her robe and shot Sing in chest tossing her across the room and rendering her unconscious. Facts *Sing was present on Tatooine during the Boonta Eve podrace where she watched a young Anakin Skywalker compete. *Aurra's signature weapons are a pair of custom design dual trigger blasters which are capable of quick, accurate shots which she used on many occasions until her confrontation with Plo Koon and Ahsoka in which one them was destroyed. The exact purpose of the second trigger on her weapons was never quite known but it is suggested that the second trigger was to accommodate Aurra's exceptionally long fingers. *While Aurra was still a Jedi Padawan, she was apprenticed to Master An'ya Kuro, also known as the Dark Woman, the same Master that trained High Council member Ki-Adi-Mundi. Appearances *Hostage Crisis *Death Trap *R2 Come Home *Lethal Trackdown *Assassin *Hunt for Ziro *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Palliduvans Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Criminals Category:Assassins